<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Package Deal by propheticfire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982032">A Package Deal</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire'>propheticfire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Deaf Character, Friendship, Multi, Pre-Canon, Sign Language, Viren shows perhaps more self-awareness than he normally might, hinting at poly relationships, they were friends once!, you can pry the headcanon that Viren learned sign language from my cold dead hands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:02:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>613</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/propheticfire/pseuds/propheticfire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“My sister is so happy with Harrow.”</p><p>Viren nods. “She makes an excellent queen. And they make an excellent pair.”</p><p>“Viren,” she says, her fingers slow and gentle around his name sign, “my sister is happy with you too.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amaya &amp; Viren (The Dragon Prince), Harrow/Sarai/Viren (The Dragon Prince)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Scenes From Fics I Will Never Write [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/863968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Package Deal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The late spring sun brings Viren out into the gardens to work.He ends up in a corner, perched on a stone bench, as he researches. But he’s soon not alone. It’s General Amaya, wandering down the path, taking in the verdant foliage. She spots him and waves. He inclines his head in greeting.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “May I join you?” Amaya signs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Viren sets his notes aside. “Of course,” he signs back.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya crosses the gardens and plops down on the small bench beside him, gazing at the blossoms on the tree overhead “Sarai told me this was one of your favorite spots.” Her fingers dance over the phrase, matching the cheer in her eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s true,” Viren responds. “I often find myself here, even when I don’t mean to.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya whacks him lightly on the shoulder. “And your signing is so good! You’ve been holding out on me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Viren flushes slightly. “I’ve…been practicing. You just haven’t been back for a while. Your sister’s been helping me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Well, you catch on quick. Pretty soon I won’t be able to tell dirty jokes in front of your face anymore. Or—” She flashes him a grin, at his deepening blush— “maybe I still will.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Viren clears his throat, more out of reflex than necessity, as he raises his hands to ask, “How has your visit been?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “It’s been nice. Ezran is growing so fast! And Sarai seems content here.” She pauses for a moment. When she signs again, her face is soft. “My sister is so happy with Harrow.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Viren nods. “She makes an excellent queen. And they make an excellent pair.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> A sharp pang twists in his heart suddenly, and he drops his hands. Sarai and Harrow grow closer every day, and it seems that—<em>with</em> that—there is less and less room for him in their friendship. He’s trying to be supportive, and he genuinely cares for Sarai, but… Harrow. His oldest friend. His…more than friend. Sarai’s marriage to Harrow feels like a sweet, creeping moonberry vine, benignly but surely choking him off from Harrow.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya touches his shoulder to bring his attention back. “Viren,” she says, her fingers slow and gentle around his name sign, “my sister is happy with you too.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Again that pang in his heart. He tries to keep his hands steady.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “I can only hope that my advice may please the Queen.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya hits his shoulder again, a teasingly exasperated expression on her face. Her hand motions are sharp and direct. “Not like <em>that</em>, you idiot. You know what I mean.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> “Amaya—” Viren begins. But he stops. Whatever he thought he was going to say is caught in his fingers, as a bolt of clarity suddenly hits him like lightning to a tree, shattering his carefully built-up layers. This distance. This growing gulf between himself and Harrow, and Sarai. Is not due to Harrow, <em>or</em> Sarai.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Of course it isn’t</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya touches his shoulder again. “You didn’t know?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Viren sighs. “More like I didn’t…let myself believe.” He suddenly feels like shrinking into the ground. How could he be so foolish? Sarai had never tried to push him out of his place. And neither had Harrow. He’d done all that to himself.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya smiles at him fondly. “Hey. Sarai always knew you and Harrow were a package deal. And she signed up for both of you.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Viren feels his face flushing again. Maybe… Maybe there was hope, then. And time to grow back together.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya flashes her grin once more. “But someone should have warned her that half of the package is a dense sack of bricks.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> <em>“What?”</em> Viren sputters, forgetting to even sign it.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1"> Amaya just laughs.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>